warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
StormClan
This is a story about http://joinstormclan.weebly.com, by Zaffie. Other members on the wiki are Draggie, Leppy, Shiney, White, Wild, Aqua, Snickers and Hearty. 'Allegiances' of StormClan Leader: Sunstar - Pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. Apprentice: Dovepaw Deputy: Talonclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with pale yellow eyes. Medicine Cat: Ferntail - Grey she-cat. Apprentice: Treepaw Warriors Blackstripe - Light brown tom with black stripes and dark eyes. Apprentice: Yellowpaw Rainfoot - Blueish-grey tom with solid, pale green eyes. Goldenheart - Dark ginger tom with blue eyes. Apprentice: Marshpaw Lightningstream - Dark brown she-cat with brown eyes. Granitefur - Slim, strong grey-and-white tom. Apprentice: Blazepaw Brookwing - Brown tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes. Apprentice: Snowpaw Pinepelt - Dark grey-and-white tom. Apprentice: Wildpaw Wolfmoon - Grey she-cat with a white mark on her forehead. Apprentice: Swanpaw Snowleaf - Long-legged white she-cat with bright green eyes and a dash of black on her chest. Flowertail - Light grey tabby she-cat with a white underbelly, chest and paws and pale blue eyes. Slateclaw - Silver tabby tom with green eyes. Owlfeather - White-and-brown she-cat with blue eyes. Adderstrike - Brown tabby tom with soft green eyes. Apprentices Treepaw - Black tom. Blazepaw - Orange tabby tom with white chest and belly. Wildpaw - Browny-grey tabby tom. Marshpaw - Pale brown tom. Swanpaw - Pure white she-cat with bright blue eyes. Dovepaw - Grey tabby she-cat with large grey eyes. Yellowpaw - Yellow she-cat with faint tabby stripes. Snowpaw - White she-cat with grey around her legs and tail. Hazelpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly. Queens Violetflame - White she-cat with mismatched amber and purple eyes. Lilyclaw - White she-cat with blue-green eyes, mother of Pinepelt's kits. Kits Flamekit - Ginger tom with a white chest. Fallenkit - Tortoiseshell she-cat. Lilykit - Pale ginger she-cat with light blue eyes. Willowkit - Beautiful silver she-cat with sparkling blue eyes. Fogkit - White tom with amber eyes. Echokit - Brown tabby she-cat with stunning blue eyes. Oakkit - Light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and oak-coloured eyes. Featherkit - White she-cat with mismatched green and blue eyes. Solarkit - Black tom with pale grey eyes. Shadowkit - Dark brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes. Elders Moonfoot - Black tom with white feet. Littlefoot - Pale ginger tom with amber eyes and small feet. Chapter 1: Clan Life, Pure and Simple Sunstar yawned, and stretched, feeling the muscles tug in her back legs. The sun was shining in through the entrance to her den, and she was warm all over. This was the best time of the day, early in the morning, before any other cat was awake, and even the sun seemed lazy. A bird twittered loudly above the camp, and the ginger she-cat glanced up sharply, but there was no sign of it. A bit of early hunting might be enjoyable, Sunstar reflected. Maybe she would take her apprentice, Dovepaw. Carefully, she padded across the main clearing. The ground was soft and warm under her paws, and she could hear the sounds of heavy breathing from all around her. Peeking into the nursery as she passed it, Sunstar stifled a purr at the sight of all four of her kits piled into one nest together, their fluffy pelts rising and falling with their breath. It was dark, and warm in there, and the air smelt of milk and kit-scent. Sunstar breathed in the scent with longing, remembering the time she had spent in the den while her kits were still young enough to need her. Spotting Lilyclaw and Violetflame curled around their own kits, she felt a pang of envy, wishing that the duties of a Clan leader had fallen to some other cat. Shaking the miserable thoughts away, the she-cat pounced across to the apprentices den, and crept in silently. Dovepaw was sprawled in her nest besid Wildpaw, one forepaw crossed across her fluffy grey chest. "Dovepaw," Sunstar puffed in the little cat's ear. "Wake up." "Mmph," Dovepaw mumbled sleepily, rolling into her mentor's legs. "Go 'way." "We're going hunting, Dovepaw," Sunstar hissed. "Hunting!" "I'm up!" Dovepaw announced loudly, springing to her paws. Sunstar slapped her tail over the apprentice's mouth. "You'll wake the others," she pointed out. "Come on, follow me. Quietly!''"' Moving carefully through the sleeping apprentices, the two cats slipped out of the den, and out of camp. "Alright then," Sunstar called as she weaved around the trees of the forest. "Let's see if you can pull off another great squirrel catch today." "I'll try!" Dovepaw said confidently, scenting the air. Sunstar purred proudly, watching her. The apprentice had been shy and scared when she first came to StormClan, but she had blossomed into an eager and cheerful young cat, more than ready for her warrior ceremony in two moons. "There," Sunstar hissed suddenly, flicking her tail at a high tree branch to her left. Dovepaw turned sharply, and crept slowly towards the tree, keeping her pawsteps light. Just as she reached the base, she launched herself upwards, her claws catching onto the trunk with a crunching of bark. The squirrel's head bobbed up, startled, but Dovepaw leapt again, and her claws caught in the red fur. Letting herself fall back to earth, Dovepaw carried the squirrel over to her mentor proudly, every pawstep lighter than usual with pride. It was only the young she-cat's second catch for her Clan, and the thrill of hunting for others was still fresh within her. "That was great," Sunstar congratuated the apprentice. "Really good catch. You're coming along fine." "Will I be a warrior soon?" Dovepaw asked, laying down the squirrel. "Because Blazepaw's going to have his warrior ceremony in just a moon, he says." "He's right," Sunstar agreed. "But don't worry. Yours won't be far behind." "I can't wait!" Dovepaw announced, bouncing around her mentor eagerly. "Good morning!" a cat called cheerfully from behind them. Turning, Sunstar caught sight of Marshpaw, Swanpaw and Wildpaw clawing at the moss under the trees. "What are you doing out here so early?" Dovepaw asked, scampering over to her denmates. "We had a conference of war, and decided our nests were far too uncomfortable," Marshpaw answered, tugging at the moss. "So, since our mentors were sleeping, we thought we'd come out and get plenty, enough for the nursery and elders as well." "That was thoughtful of you," Sunstar said, pleased. "Well done." "It was Swanpaw's idea really!" called Wildpaw. Swanpaw ducked her head shyly, embarassed. "I just thought that the eldershad been asking for new moss lately," she whispered. "And the store in Ferntail's den are a little stale." "They're best used when it's too wet to go outside," Sunstar agreed. Chapter 2: Frostclaw and the Battle with SnowClan Chapter 3: Stonepaw and Mistpaw